


Snow Day

by PrayTheGayAway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayTheGayAway/pseuds/PrayTheGayAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno has a snow day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu!! fic, whoo! Though it's really more of a drabble than anything. 
> 
> based off of this prompt from tumblr:  
> ✉: based around the last text I sent/received

_received at 5:29 AM_  
_Tanaka:_  
_SNOW DAY_

_sent at 5:30 AM_  
_YES!!_

Yuu smiled softly at his screen, the expression at sharp contrast with the text he just sent to Tanaka. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited at prospect of not having to sit in class (he was), but there were other things to look forward to. Other people. Tall, dark, and handsome people. He was going to hell. 

The libero’s cheeks reddened as he turned over to shove his face into the pillow, grin refusing to fade even in his embarrassment and let himself get lost in the small fantasy.

Asahi accepted his offer to hang out, even if not immediately. The sweet and gentle giant danced around and asked if Yuu was sure it would be okay before finally caving, but he came over nonetheless. 

He’d showed up, knocked on Yuu’s door, and had the most precious smile on his face when Yuu opened that door. His cheeks were flushed with cold and snowflakes had been caught in his hair, maybe even on his eyelashes. Yuu checked to make sure no one was watching then tugged on Asahi’s scarf until he was bent over far enough to where the libero could reach up to plant a kiss right on the tip of Asahi’s red nose just to see it go even redder. The snow melted and Yuu wiped it off with gentle caresses. Asahi stuttered and hid his face in Yuu’s neck, but didn’t stop him. They shared share a kiss before his mother came in and gave them a knowing look, but didn’t say anything. Her grin said enough. 

Yuu dragged an embarrassed Asahi to his bedroom where they proceed to lay in his bed and play videogames for the day. Yuu settled himself between Asahi’s legs with his back against Asahi’s solid chest. It would get to warm since Yuu never remembered to take his socks off but he didn’t mind because every so often sweet nothings would be whispered and soft kisses shared. 

Of course then Asahi found out that Yuu still hasn’t done his homework and berated him with a surprisingly stern, “Noya.” He’d said that he would refuse cuddles and kisses until it was done, but never meant it. Yuu would do his homework anyway because it made the spiker happy and that meant more than anything. 

Yuu smiled harder and turned his head to the side to look at his phone once more. 5:47 AM was far too soon for any sane person to be up on a snow day, but he sent the text anyway. 

_sent at 5:48 AM_  
_Want to come over?_

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at [haikyuu-for-lifekyuu](http://haikyuu-for-lifekyuu.tumblr.com) (my tumblr)


End file.
